


avarice

by gh0stbvrsoot



Series: o, what wreaketh thou [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Avarice, Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Minecraft, Seven Deadly Sins, dream team, dream team deals with the seven deadly sins, dteam - Freeform, greed - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: avarice/ˈav(ə)rɪs/nounextreme greed for wealth or material gain.
Relationships: No Relationships
Series: o, what wreaketh thou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	avarice

george can feel it, the corruption. it’s tearing him apart with every word he screams, turning him into a black hole. and it sucks the life out of everyone that dares get too close to him. but at the same time it forces him to show his true colors, stripping him off of his humanity.

 _the greed_. he’s no longer the same person he remembers himself as, he’s … different, a mere stranger. is he even a person at this very moment ? he’s well aware that it’s coursing through his blood and poisons his mind; and like a puppet, he’s enslaved.

he can’t break free from its grasp, no matter how hard he tries to. this is what it has done for centuries and will continue to do for the centuries to come; it feeds off on ruining lives and humans. us weak mortals can’t compare to it - we’re inferior. always will be.

it whispers sweet nothings into his ear and it sounds like a _symphony,_ one that no one can truly seem to grasp the concept of. in reality it’s manipulating him, turning him into a weapon. against his loved ones and everyone else. that’s how it ruins lives in its wake.

it doesn’t care whether it ruins lives, it only cares about inflicting other hosts. and greed is like a deadly disease: this is its play zone and we’re the toys. the embodiment of greed comes in all shapes and sizes, but one thing’s for sure - where there's wealth, there’s bound to be greed.

it loves exquisite garments made of the finest materials, basking in the glory of living in a mansion, owning antique furniture and drinking expensive wine. at first it appears harmless, until it sinks its claws into him and he realizes that greed has a hold of him.

george is terrified by the thought of that, but what’s worse is, he’s used to its _familiarity_. it made itself at home in his chaotic state of mind and he asks himself this: what price did he pay ? one would believe that it’s affecting him physically, though that’s far from the truth.

his soul is decaying, neglecting the realm of the spiritual. it consumed him, until he’s no longer human. he has become the personification of greed, filled with nothing but a burning desire for wealth. and he wants it _all_ , no matter what he has to do to retrieve it.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh,,, about george becoming king


End file.
